Save Me
by Kit and Yami Kit
Summary: Yuma was kidnapped by an unexpected person. Never showing up for their date, Ryouga grows suspicious and goes to look for for him. Can Ryouga find Yuma before its too late? And What happens after? Ryouga/Yuma-Sharkbaitshipping Thomas(IV)/Yuma Forced Royalshipping . Warning: MPreg, Semi-graphic rape, Yaoi! people Don't read if you don't like! I don't own YGO Zexal!
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after?** First Fanfic! PLEASE BE NICE!**

Author: Hitsuzen Kitsune

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

_**Ryouga's POV**_

'_Why is he always late? Can't he see he has some where to go? Sadly I will just go over and see if he is still home.'_

Ryouga went back to Yuma's to see if he was home.

"Hi Ryouga! What's up? " Akari said. "Hey Akari, have you seen Yuma?" "No, he said he was gonna meet up with you but he is certainly not with you and he's not home so I don't know where he is?" Akari explained. "Ok. Thanks for telling me." Ryouga said. "No prob. Just make sure he is ok, alright?" "Alright. See you later" "Ok. Bye!" Ryouga then walked out of the house.

* * *

_**Yuma's POV**_

'_Damn it. Where am I?' _"Hello!" Yuma yelled. "Is anyone there?" "Hey Yuma." IV said. "Who are you!? Show your face!" Yuma screamed at the shadow. "Yuma, you should be nice to your host. We don't need poor Youga to find out your hurt." IV walks into the light. "IV? Why am I here? Where did you take me?" Yuma had mile wide of questions until IV spoke up. "Yuma what did you last remember?" "I remember I was running late for an occasion and when I saw Ryou, I was grabbed into an alley and knocked unconscious. Why do you ask?"Yuma getting suspicious.

"Well I knew about the "_occasion_" Yuma so do even try it. I knew about the date and what was going to happen so lie and you pay for it." IV told him. "Well if you know then why ask me?" Yuma was trying to understand the concept of it all but it wasn't working out in his head. "You know what? I am keeping my mouth closed until you bring me to Ryou."

"Ok. Want to play bossy? I'll play bossy." IV takes a whip. Yuma sees it and never took his eyes off of it. "I thought those things were ancient?" Yuma said trying to be brave. "Yea they pretty are I guess. But they will work out fine." IV wraps it up and whips it around. "I know they look good but let's try it out. Don't you think that's necessary?" IV was ready to strike.

"No please. Don't hurt me. What did I ever do to you?" "Well the main thing is you are going out with Ryouga."IV said. "What does me being with Ryou have to do with anything?" Yuma asked? "He took you from me! You were supposed to be with me!" IV whipped Yuma. "And in the end when he asked you, you said yes!" IV whipped Yuma again. Yuma was trying his best to not cry. But it hurt so much.

"What do you want me to do IV?" Yuma's voice was hoarse for all the screaming he did for the 2 hour whipping he got. "I want you to break up with Ryouga. That way you will be single and I can have you." "IV, do you seriously think I would want to be with you?" "I would've given it some thought until you whipped me for 2 hours but now I object. And I will redundantly." Yuma said proudly. He knew Ryouga was looking for him. He just didn't know when he would find him. "I may give it some thought if you let me call Ryou." Ok. IV gave Yuma his cell phone back so he can talk to Ryouga.

_**Back With Ryouga…**_

_BZZZZ. BZZZZ. 'This damned phone won't stop ringing. I still got to look for Yuma! I checked the whole plaza and didn't see him. I checked all the restaurants and still no Yuma. I guess I can answer it.'_

"Hello?" "_Hi Ryou."_

* * *

A.N:

Kit-Sama: Ahhhh! I wonder what they think of it...

Yami-Kit: Don't worry Hikari. I think it's awesome. *hugs Kit*

Kit-Sama: Yaaammmiiii! Get off of me we gotta go!

Yami Kit: *sigh* Darn. I never get a chance to do anything...

Kit-Sama: Oh hush! R&R People! Kit-Sama will appreciate it! ^^


	2. Chapter 2:Can't see how I can't find you

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after?** First Fanfic! PLEASE BE NICE!**

Author: Hitsuzen Kitsune

Chapter 2: Can't see how I can't find you…

"Yuma?" "Yes?" "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU I BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE INCLUDING EVERY RESTAURANT IN THE CITY! And why is your voice hoarse?" "_Ryou, I'm sorry I couldn't make it… I was taken somewhere else and they won't hand me over. They want a ransom_" "Yuma, talk to me. What do they want?" "_Me. AHHHHHH!" _"Yuma? Yuma? YUMA!" "_Ryou. Please. Save. Me._" "Yuma!" Ryouga raced to Yuma's house. "AKARI! AKARI WHERE ARE YOU!" "Ryouga!? What happened? What's all the sudden yelling?" "Yuma…he's been kidnapped." "What!?" "Someone held him hostage and wants a ransom I can't understand." "What's the ransom?" "Him. Yuma is the ransom." "Did he say where he is?" "No. His last words were 'Ryou. Please. Save. Me.'" "Then why not search again?" Akari asked. "Because I didn't overlook anything. Don't you think I would know my boyfriend by now?" Ok. You don't have to get all pissy with me. I'm just worried something happened to him." Akari said. "I can't see why I can't find him. I mean I barely have any enemies and barely anyone knows me."

**_Back with Yuma_**

"AHH! Yuma screamed over and over and over again. "Please! Stop!" He was getting weaker and weaker with each thrust.

_'I know I won't last longer. With all the blood lost and constant raping, I'm going to die. Ryou, if you can hear me. I am dying very slowly and it looks like the only option, so bye. I love you and I never stopped. I'm in IV's basement. I hope this gets to you because I don't want to leave.'_

* * *

A.N:

Kit-Sama: Gomen everyone! I know this chapter is short and that I left you guys with a cliffhanger but please bare with me! Yami is annoying me with music and begged me to update the second chapter.

Yami Kit: Yup! ^^ Thank me for this chapter being up. It was hard to persuade Hikari. And like my hikari said bare with it. Hikari is trying really hard to do this.

Kit-Sama: My Yami is right Chapter # will be up soon- Yami! Stop messing with my phone!

Yami Kit: Hahaha my Hikari loves Stepshipping!

Kit-Sama: *takes a wooden stick* SHUT UP!

*wack*

Kit-Sama: ^^ R&R! Don't mind my yami. He will be ok. *looks at knocked out Yami Kit* He's fine.

Yami Kit:...


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Yuma

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after?** First Fanfic! PLEASE BE NICE!**

Author: Hitsuzen Kitsune

**Warning: This chapter is a tad graphic. Be careful!**

Chapter 3: Saving Yuma

"Yuma?" IV mused. " Doesn't it feel good?" "No. It hurts." Yuma was weeping softly. "If you relaxed like I told you it wouldn't have hurt as bad." IV scolded. "I'm giving you something he can't." "Can't give me what? He already gave me what I have. He gave me love, happiness and comfort." Yuma hoarsely spat. "That don't matter. What really matter is how your body functions." "What does my body have to do with it?" Yuma said curiously. "You wouldn't know because its secret. You have both male and female reproduction organs." Yuma then suddenly stopped struggling. Then it hit him. 'He's trying to get me pregnant!? Ryou HELP!"

* * *

**_Back with Ryouga_**

_'I…IV's basement.' '..Get me pregnant!? Ryou HELP!"_

**_Ryouga's POV_**

Damn! That hurt! But that voice… it was Yuma's! Let's see, remember… 'I…IV's basement… Get me pregnant!? Ryou HELP!

**_End of POV_**

Ryouga runs as fast as he can to the Tron family's house. Knock. Knock. "Hello? Oh hi Ryouga!" III chirped. "Hey III, can I see your basement?" "Yea, sure." III let him in. While they were going to III's basement, III asked, "But why?" "Because I have to talk to IV." Ryouga said. "Well then we have to go to IV's basement." III said. "But he brought Yuma here and said they had had to talk and cannot be disturbed." III started pouting. "It's not fair."

Ryouga was getting frantic. He had to get Yuma out and NOW! "III please, take me there? Its urgent." Ryouga pleaded. "Ok. If that's what you want."

* * *

**_3 minutes later…_**

"Nii-sama! Can you come out for a sec?" III asked. "What do you want III!? IV screamed. "I'm not done with Yu-"

**BAM!**

"Ryou!" Yuma screamed. "Well well, isn't it Ryouga." IV said. "Do you like what you see?" IV kept on thrusting into Yuma. "Help me Ryou, please." Yuma's voice was hoarser than before. "IV, I will give you 5 seconds to get off my boyfriend, get dress and leave." "Well _Ryou_, this is my basement. If you want Yuma you have to dress him and leave." Ryouga walked up to Yuma and got him dressed. The whole time Yuma was crying on Ryouga's shoulder.

"IV. You just kidnapped my boyfriend and whipped him. After that you continuously raped him to get him pregnant. If I see you near him there will only be 2 Tron brothers left. Got that?" "Crystal clear."

* * *

A.N:

Kit-Sama: *Splashes water on Yami Kit*

Yami Kit: Ahhhh! Wha- Hikari! The hell is wrong with you?!

Kit-Sama: There is a new chapter!

Yami Kit: Really!? Let me see! *Snatches the papers from Kit*

Kit-Sama: Hey! You could've asked for it politely! *pout*

Yami Kit: Sorry Hikari. This is a good chapter. Isn't this interesting...

Kit-Sama: Yeah! Ryouga finally found Yuma! But its kinda short. Sorry people! I'm so happy! ^^

Yami Kit: R&R Hikari's fanfic! Or you will wake up without any fingers and toes!

Kit-Sama: Ehh... -_-' Sorry for his threats... But we would really appreciate the reviews! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh God Part 1

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after?** First Fanfic! PLEASE BE NICE!**

Author: Hitsuzen Kitsune

**Pre-A.N:** Must read!

Kit-Sama: A new day for some new chapters!

Yami Kit: Hikari! *Yami Kit runs to Kit-Sama*

Kit-Sama: Yes Yami?

Yami Kit: I got a surprise.

Kit-Sama: Really!? What is it?

Yami Kit: I SUMMON THE AMAZING JAIKU ALEX AKRISIOUS TSUMAKI!

Jaiku: Thank you Kitsune-kun.

Kit-Sama: Mou Hitori no Boku! AHHHH!

Jaiku: Hey Kitty!

Kit-Sama: You didn't keep in touch! How are you and Silvio doing?

Jaiku: We are doing great!

Kit-Sama: Awesome! Everyone! This is Jaiku, one of my mou hitori no bokus and is an OC.

Jaiku: Salutations. Please treat my other me with care. Silvio will join us in a few.

Kit-Sama: YES! I get to see Silvio-kun too! Well people I hope you are reading this cause we have a warning. Jaiku and Yami do the honors.

Jaiku and Yami Kit: This chapter and here on forth will have MPreg!^^ Tread carefully!

Kit-Sama: That is right. you all should already know I don't own anything but my characters who are not going to be in this story. See you at the end!

* * *

Chapter 4: Oh God Part 1

Ryouga knew very well that Yuma was pass the point of being weak, so he carried him to his house not wanting to tell Akari without Yuma's consent. He looked at the time; 7:36 pm. _'I should keep him at my house so he doesn't get questioned by Akari all night. Although, I do have to check up on him. Those whippings and constant raping must've messed him up badly. So my final decision is he stay's until he heals.'_ Ryouga was anxious for Yuma to wake up but he knew it would take a while.

**_ A month and a half later…_**

**_Ryouga's POV_**

I was slowly dowsing of when I heard a slight groan. "Yuma?" I said. "Are you ok?" "No, I feel like I'm about to throw up." I instantly when to the bathroom and got the garbage can. He didn't stop until 10 minutes later and I suddenly got worried. _'This is not how Yuma is when he's sick.'_

"Yuma? You're not like this when you're sick. I'm gonna go to the store and get some medicine." "Please, don't go. I don't want to be alone." "Ok I will stay until you fall back to sleep. But I still have to get the medicine ok?" "Ok. But hurry. I don't want to have him see that I'm at your house and not mine and then be kidnapped again." Yuma started whimpering. _'I feel so bad for him. He suffering and maybe pregnant. He shouldn't be in this alone.'_ So I hopped in bed with him until he fell asleep.

**_End of POV_**

* * *

After Yuma fell asleep, Ryouga got up and went to the pharmacy. Saying he needed to get the pregnancy test for a sister was easy as pie.

**_Yuma's Dream POV_**

_'Where am I?' _Yuma was confused. He was just with Ryouga a second ago. Being curious, he went forward and turned a corner. What he saw was not what he wanted to ever see.

_"Yuma…Little, little Yuma. I know you. You and all your worth. I will have you."_ The voice said. And then Yuma was put somewhere else. _'Where is this? What is this?'_ Yuma thought. "Who are you?" Yuma asked. "Show yourself!" Right then and there he saw a door. And opened it to see him yelling, being tortured. Seeing this was haunting. Then, like it was on cue, "No…" He was witnessing his rape. "NO!" He started to scream. Not believing what he saw. But when he heard a voice calling, _'Ryou…'_ He found comfort and it went away when he felt familiar warmth.

**_End of POV_**

* * *

Then, he went back home. He heard Yuma crying, and loudly. So he rushed to the bedroom to see Yuma was having a nightmare. Ryouga felt really bad for Yuma. He went to the bed and sooth Yuma down. He went to lie down next to him and then held him. He felt him relax from the past tensed state he was in. And his breath evened out. Then went to sleep.

**_5 hours later_**

Ryouga woke and

"Yuma? Yuma? Get up; you have to get some medication." Ryouga was trying his best to get Yuma up, but luckily he was slightly budging. While Yuma was sleeping Ryouga was cleaning Yuma up. Ryouga sponged him down softly to clean the cuts on Yuma's back. Then, he put the ointment. After he read the directions on the pregnancy test and found out…

* * *

A.N:

Kit-Sama: CLIFFHANGER!

Yami Kit: Do you know how mean you can be Hikari?

Kit-Sama: Yami, shut up. I felt like putting the 1st part of Oh God.

Jaiku: Kitty, it is mean though. You are depriving people from knowing the next part.

Kit-Sama: It's ok Red-eyes. We can fix up the next part long from now. I just got to write the rest of chapter 7.

Yami Kit: Well that's not happening tonight.

Jaiku: O.o Kitty is he still the way he was?

Kit-Sama: ...yes -_-' He wont change.

Yami Kit: Correct hikari! *Yami Kit gropes Kit-Sama and Jaiku*

Jaiku and Kit-Sama: O.O Kitsune no baka!

Yami Kit: R&R people! I gotta go!


	5. Chapter 5: Oh God Part 2

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after?** First Fanfic! PLEASE BE NICE!**

Author: Hitsuzen Kitsune

Chapter 5: Oh God. Part 2

* * *

Yuma was **pregnant.** _'We never wanted to go that far, yet. And the bastard got him pregnant. I know damn well he better pay for child care.'_ Ryouga was furious. He just saw that his little angel was now pregnant with his rapist's kid.

"Yuma?" Ryouga said, slightly nudging Yuma. "Baby, wake up." Ryouga knew Yuma would be tired still, but Yuma needs to know even if he doesn't want to. He felt it was the most important thing to do. "Baby, come on. You have to eat. And I also have news." Ryouga said. Yuma started to stir. Then woke up in fright.

"Ryou? What happened? Where am I? Am I safe?" Yuma started to cry. Ryouga hugged him. "Shh. It's alright. You're safe in my room. IV can't get to you." Ryouga said that over and over till Yuma calmed down. "Yuma, I got you soup." Ryouga handed the china bowl of egg drop soup to Yuma.

"Thanks Ryou. You said you had news? Right?" Yuma gave Ryouga his undivided attention, except for his soup. "Yuma, do your cuts hurt?" "Come to think of it, no." "Good it's because I washed you up and nursed you so you weren't prone to infections." "Aww Ryou, that was sweet of you." Yuma gave Ryouga a kiss. "I also got some pregnancy tests." Those last two words made Yuma freeze. "Did you do them?" He asked timidly. Ryouga nodded. "Yes and your pregnant."

* * *

Yuma froze again. A whole bunch of thoughts and questions went through his mind. He looked up at Ryouga and cried. "What am I going to do!? I'm only 15! I would have to quit school and work! I mean what am I gonna tell Akari? She would be devastated! What will my Grandma think!? And to make things worse, I bet you don't even want me anymore. Having my rapist's child in me." Ryouga hugged him.

"I know a lot is going through your mind, so I want you to finish this school year and you and I will go somewhere until the baby's born ok?" "O-ok." "So in order for that to happen, you have to write a letter to Akari to inform her of you leaving." "I can't. she is going to want me to see her and I can't have that." "So you want us to go unexpectedly?" "Yes. And we are to stay for a year so the baby can walk when we come back." "Alright. If that's what you want." Yuma nodded. "Oh I almost forgot, you can get IV to pay child support; so you can finish school without working ok?" "Alright. I'm glad I can finish school." "Hey," Ryouga just remembered what Yuma said a few minutes ago. "What?" Ryouga sped up to Yuma and cuddled with him. "I will always want to see you. I wouldn't have kept you here if I didn't right?" Yuma nuzzled his chest. "I guess so Ryou. I guess so."

* * *

**A.N:**

****Kit-Sama: I got two followers! Yay!

Yami Kit: My hikari is glad you two; Akiza Copperfield and Tsukuyomi-chan are followers!

Jaiku: That's right! The more followers the better the story will get! ^^ Kitty is very happy for the follows.

Kit-Sama: Yes I am! I wanna make my followers something. But please, if there are any questions, ask in the reviews or PM me if it's supposed to be confidential. :D

Jaiku: Yami Kit, do you see Kitty?

Yami Kit: Yup. Hikari is now officially a disturbing person...-_-''

Kit-Sama: Hey! That's mean! D: What do you mean disturbing!? If anything, you are the disturbing person! I don't go around groping people!

Yami Kit: ...hn...

Kit-Sama: I got you this time! Ha!

Yami Kit: Oh but I'm gonna get you now. *evil smirk*

Kit-Sama: O.O AHHHH! Mou hitori no Boku! Do the honors! I gotta get away from Yami! *runs away*

Jaiku: O.O...-_-' *sigh* R&R please. And follow like Akiza Copperfield and Tsukuyomi-chan. Kitty will love it if you do.

Yami Kit: You can run Hikari but you can't hide!

Kit-Sama: Go to hell, you bloody demon!

Jaiku: ...The things I go through.


	6. Chapter 6:Back to School

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after?** First Fanfic! PLEASE BE NICE!**

Author: Hitsuzen Kitsune

**This chapter is dedicated to theabridgedkuriboh.**

Chapter 6: Back to School

* * *

Once Yuma got to school Kotori and Bronk spotted him. "Yuma!" They shouted. "How was the date?" Tori asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Yuma said hurtfully. "Does it have to do with your absences?" "Please, I don't want to remember nor talk about it." What surprise them was how quick Yuma was to tear. "I feel bad for him." "Yeah, me too, but I have a feeling we are gonna know at lunch."

_Lunch Time…_

Yuma forgot that IV was in school, _his_ school. So when the lunch bell rang, he went to the cafeteria and sat in his spot. Tori and Bronk sat next to him. Yuma took out a container of egg drop soup.

When did you ever eat that?" Tori asked. "Ryou made it for me." Yuma replied. "Oh, anyways-Yuma? Are you ok?" Tori asked. Did someone just enter the room?" Yuma said below a whisper. "Yeah IV and the rest of them." Bronk said. Yuma looked up. "Get me out of here and fast." "But they are heading over here."Bronk retorted. "Damn it." Yuma panicked.

* * *

"Hey, Honey Bun." IV mused. "Did you like our date?" Bronk and Tori were petrified. _'Did he just say **our** date?'_ Tori thought. _'Aw crap. I never thought Yuma would cheat.'_ Bronk thought.

"First you have the school thinking I'm so whore. Now you come over here and start talking to me like nothing ever happened? And didn't the last time I saw you, Ryou told you to stay away from me?" Yuma was getting angry and fast.

"He said that because he saw I was competition." Yum stood up. "If you're gonna try to keep embarrassing me, I could get right back at you." Yuma lifted his shirt from the back to reveal multiple scars the size of 2 feet all over. "Oh my god." Was all Tori could say.

"Bronk. Tori. You guys remember what I said about your question this morning?" "Yeah." They said. "What this is was not even a fraction of what he did to me. IV? Did you tell your friends or do I have to get your little brother?" "We were told you were begging him to take you." One of IV's friends piped up before Yuma could ask III.

* * *

"The only begging I was doing was for you to stop raping me." You raped him?" Tori asked. "No, he told me to." IV said trying back himself up. He was getting quite annoyed how Yuma was trying to blow his spot.

"Are you sure IV? Did I want you to touch me? Did I want you to_ take_ or _give_ what my boyfriend should have?" IV was about to hit Yuma when Yuma said, "Don't you dare. Do you want to kill _your_ kid?" IV stopped. There was a huge silence. "You're pregnant!?" Everyone in the cafeteria asked. "Yes. My rapist got me in on a little secret. Some boys can get pregnant! Some of us have both male and female reproductive systems!" Yuma walked up to IV

"But sadly my rapist isn't going see his kid. Oh, and when I get back, the next time I will see you IV is in court for child support. Luckily you're rich." And with that Yuma walked away.

* * *

_At Ryouga's house…_

"Ryou?" Yuma said while going on Ryouga's lap. "Yes, Yuma?" "Can you transfer to my school?" Yuma asked with puppy eyes. "Why?" Ryouga asked. "Because IV is there, and I almost ticked him off into killing the baby without his knowledge of its existence." Yuma replied. "Ok, I will enroll tomorrow. And I'm sitting with you, Bronk, and Kotori." "It's fine with me, it will be better also. Thanks Ryou." Yuma kissed his cheek and leaned into him. "You're welcome, Yuma."

* * *

A.N:

Kit-Sama: Oh YESSSS!

Yami Kit: Hikari wanna make theabridgedkuriboh a gift. -_-' Hikari is going all out.

Kit-sama: *throwing paper everywhere , coloring papers and running around*

Jaiku: We gonna have to tranquilize him. Are you ready Yami Kit?

Yami Kit: Ready *warrior paint*

Kit-Sama: o.O *runs away*

Silvio: Hey!...

*Yami Kit is running to Kit-Sama. Jaiku gets thrown by Kit-Sama. Kit-Sama ties Yami Kit up*

Silvio: -.-' Ehh...

*Kit-Sama looks up*

Kit-Sama: Silvio-chan! My buddy! *gives Silvio a hug*

Silvio: Hey Kitty.

Kit-Sama: When is the wedding for you and Jaiku?

Silvio: Soon.

Kit-Sama: Yay! I'll be there! I hope you are pleasuring my mou hitori no boku right. If your not i will be very angry.

Silvio: *blush* That's confidential Kitty.

Kit-Sama: Whatever. Thank you my friend theabridgedkuriboh! I love your reviews. I couldn't get anything else done so I dedicated this chapter to you. I praise you my friend.

Silvio: What happened to my Aibou and Kitsune-kun?

Yami Kit and Jaiku: Mmph!

Kit-Sama: Confidential my friend. *smirks* Confidential.

Silvio: But-*sigh* I'll drop it...R&R like theabridgedkuriboh!


	7. Author Note

*Author's Note*

Our dear readers,

I apologize for not updating Save Me. My father destroyed the ethernet port to my desktop (WAHH! :'( Mean Papa). This is not good bye, but I will not refuse you of your fanfiction! So to read the revised version of Save Me and my new sharkbaitshipping story "How To Save a Life" and so much more, I will give you the links on quotev. Just check "Chapter 8" for them.

-Kit, Yami Kit, Jaiku, and Silvio


	8. Story Links

For Save Me: /story/3554873/Save-Me/1

For How To Save a Life: /story/3546339/How-to-Save-A-Life/1

I update daily to make up the mistakes I made. *those are not full links! put then those parts!*


End file.
